bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mailbox's Birthday
" | image = MailBDay.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 3 (#103) | airdate = September 23, 1996 | previous = "What Time Is It for Blue?" | next = "Blue's Story Time"}} " " is the third episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. Summary "It's our friend Mailbox's birthday and we need to figure out what his favorite birthday game is. We also complete sprinkle patterns on his birthday cake, find the best present for Mailbox, then wrap it with different color wrapping paper and different size bows." Elements *'Question:' What is Mailbox's favorite birthday party game? *'Clues:' **1. A tape player **2. A tape cassette **3. A chair *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Musical chairs *'Incorrect answer:' Musical bears *'Living room picture:' Present store (skidoo location) Recap For Mailbox's birthday, there is a special celebration and we are invited to help out. They help decorate the cake for the party by observing patterns. They also skidoo along with Steve and Blue into the present store. There, they find the perfect present for Mailbox, which is a stamp book and then help Blue and Steve to find it when it gets lost among a bunch of other presents. Characters Gallery 10_Years_Old.jpg Mailbox_with_Party_Hat.jpg 55F306DC-9C1A-4801-A43F-18B66A354FD8.jpeg Blues_clues.gif Mailbox birthday clean up.png Here_it_is!_2.jpg 4590318_l5.jpg Tumblr lxak0bIpHP1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Tumblr m1934uMtSd1qhndeo.gif Tumblr lxc9x0Vw0I1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme Mailbox's Birthday.gif Tumblr lx8szxJmNq1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Tape Player.png Mailbox'Birthday-FirstClueDrawing.jpg|Steve Drawing First Clue Mailbox'Birthday-FirstClueDrawn.jpg|Tape Player Blue's_Clues_Mr._Salt_and_Mrs._Pepper_Cake.jpg Blue's_Clues_Sound_Ideas,_ORCHESTRA_BELLS_-_GLISS,_UP,_MUSIC,_PERCUSSION.png Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper.jpg Tape Cassette.png Mailbox'Birthday-SecondClueDrawing.jpg|Steve Drawing Second Clue Mailbox'Birthday-SecondClueDrawn.jpg|Tape Cassette Ow!_That_Hurt!.jpg|Ow! That hurt. Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Season 1.jpg Blue's_Clues_Sound_Ideas,_SQUEEZE,_CARTOON_-_HOYT'S_SQUEAKY_SQUEEZE.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-11-15h13m41s029.png Blue's_Clues_Hollywoodedge,_Crash_Metal_Glass_PE110901.png We_Just_Found_Our_Present.jpg Tumblr m6fmowOrVo1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Chair.png Mailbox'Birthday-ThirdClueDrawing.jpg|Steve Drawing Third Clue Mailbox'Birthday-ThirdClueDrawn.jpg|Chair It's_Mailtime!.jpg Mailbox_is_Here!.jpg Everybody Dance!.jpg HAPPY_BIRTHDAY,_MAIL!!.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Mailbox's Birthday.jpg Mailbox's_Birthday.jpg Blue's_Clues_Mailbox_Birthday_Present.jpg Tumblr m4ltkislvd1r7vxcmo1 500.gif Kids_wish_Mailbox_a_Happy_Birthday.jpg Special_Homemade_Cake.jpg Mailbox's_Tape_Player.jpg Musical_Chairs.jpg CLOCK,_ALARM_-_LARGE_ALARM_CLOCK_BELL_RINGING_Blue's_Clues_(7).jpg Tumblr lvqyrbaAsI1r7vxcmo1 500.gif People Hugging Each Other.png Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first episode in which Mailbox's voice actor (Michael Rubin, under the stage name Seth O'Hickory) is listed in the closing credits. *Steve's rugby shirt near the end of the episode seems to have a slight color alteration, as if the darker green stripes appear to be blueish-greenish. *This is one of three episodes revolving around a character's birthday. The other two are "Blue's Birthday" and "Joe's Surprise Party." *Since Mailbox was ten years old in this episode, we know that he is nine years old in the first two episodes. *Steve gets interrupted trying to figure out the answer to Blue's Clues with two clues by Tickety getting his attention to tell him something. *The music clip from the credits is also heard in "Blue's Big Musical Movie." *This is the only time Steve bumps his head. *Steve says "Ah-ha!" in a squeaky, funny, high-pitched voice. *This is the first time where Steve gets the mail at the end. *Steve briefly cries after thinking he is sitting in glue. *This is the first episode where viewers say "Notebook!" where they sound like they are screaming. It was used on most episodes for Season One to Three until Signs. *Blue's rubber duck first appears in this episode as one of the toys at the present store. *This is also the first episode where Jennifer Oxley was one of the animators. *This is the first episode to have a running gag where Steve uses his listening skills after viewers say "A Clue!". *This is the first episode Mailbox gets a video letter on his own. *The tape player has two paw prints instead of one. *The music piece played during Musical Chairs would later become the "Pin the Flag on Mailbox" song in "Blue's Birthday". Goofs *After Steve sees Mailbox out the back window and just before Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper deliver the cake, the right side of the cake and the plate were already seen on the left side. It is also seen again when Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper go out of the screen. *When Steve and Blue look at possible presents for Mailbox at the present store, a boom mic can be seen. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:A Clue Mailbox's Birthday Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Mailtime after playing Blue's Clues